Lavender Room
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Pernahkah kau menemukan sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang harum akan wangi lavender? Cobalah susuri lorong itu, dan kau akan temukan kamar bernomor 13. Ketuk pintunya 3 kali dan kau akan menemukan ruangan bercat lavender-putih dengan seorang gadis yang tertidur didalamnya…/For SHDL/Theme 'Sleep'/SasuHina/DLDR/oneshoot/


Summary: Pernahkah kau menemukan sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang harum akan wangi lavender? Cobalah susuri lorong itu, dan kau akan temukan kamar bernomor 13. Ketuk pintunya 3 kali dan kau akan menemukan ruangan bercat lavender-putih dengan seorang gadis yang tertidur didalamnya…

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Lavender Room**

_**For SHDL 2012 'Sleep'**_

.

Seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun melangkah dengan langkah yang mantap memasuki gedung serba putih dengan lambang palang hijau. Matanya yang hitam kelam dan tajam terarah pada seorang gadis berpakaian putih yang berdiri di meja resepsionis.

Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, suster muda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-a-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster berambut pink sebahu itu dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya. Iris emeraldnya mencuri-curi pandang ke pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Uchiha Mikoto," katanya tegas dan dingin.

Gadis itu mengangguk gugup dan mempersilahkan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu untuk menjenguk seorang wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang mengumbar bau obat yang kurang sedap untuk dihirup.

Tok… tok…

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang mengangkat wajahnya dari hadapan buku yang sedang dibacanya, "masuklah," ujarnya lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar bernomor VIP 1 itu terbuka dan masuklah pemuda beriris onyx dan berambut raven mencuat kebelakang.

"Wah Sasuke, kau datang lagi!" seru wanita itu senang. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. Senyum yang sangat disukai oleh seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, bu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Pemuda itu berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah kiri ranjang Mikoto yang merupakan ibunya.

Wanita itu mengangguk semangat, "seminggu lagi, dokter Tsunade mengizinkanku pulang. Aku rindu suasana rumah," kata Mikoto riang.

Bibir pemuda berkulit pucat itu membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, "cepatlah sembuh bu, kami juga merindukanmu."

Mikoto mengangguk antusias. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh jemari anaknya, "lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa kau sudah menemukan pendamping yang tepat?"

Sasuke menghela napas, lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini…

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, sekolahku biasa saja, dan aku belum menemukan pendamping hidupku," jawab Sasuke sabar.

Mikoto tersenyum, tapi ada sedikit kesedihan tersirat di wajahnya, "begitu ya…"

Sasuke tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka ibunya bersedih. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya dan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya sedih. Tapi, apa daya… jika sudah berhubungan dengan pendamping hidup, itu sudah lain urusannya.

"Itachi… apa dia sudah kesini?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berharap dengan begini, ibunya bisa tersenyum senang.

Mikoto tertawa kecil, "sudah kubilang untuk menyebut kakakmu itu dengan sebutan 'aniki' kan? Dia belum datang. Biasanya dia datang malam dengan membawa kekasihnya, Konan-chan."

Sasuke mendengus, "lalu ayah?"

"Dia sudah datang, dia membawakanku sekeranjang apel dan tomat," kata Mikoto senang. Yah, wanita ini memang penggemar kedua buah berwarna merah itu. Dan hal itupun menular ke anak bungsunya.

Ketika sepasang ibu dan anak itu bercengkrama, tiba-tiba ada sebuah ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

Tok… tok… tok…

Cklik, pintu kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu pun terbuka.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kami mau mengadakan pemeriksaan rutin," kata seorang wanita berambut pirang yang masuk secara tiba-tiba. Dua orang perawat berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda dan berambut pink sebahu turut menyertainya.

Dengan berat, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar, melewati ketiga wanita itu. Gula darah ibunya memang berat, sudah berkali-kali Mikoto masuk rumah sakit gara-gara gula darahnya naik.

Dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu ibunya diluar, tiba-tiba indra penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma yang tidak wajar berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Aroma lavender…

Sasuke mengikuti instingnya dan mencari sumber aroma lavender itu. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah lorong rumah sakit bercat lavender pudar. Suasananya sepi sekali.

'_Sepertinya lorong ini jarang dilewati orang…_' gumam pemuda itu dalam hati.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang terus menghantuinya, pemuda yang merupakan siswa kelas 2 SMA itu terus menyusuri lorong tersebut. Hingga ia sampai di kamar bernomor… 13.

Kenapa kamar ini terpencil? Kenapa kamar ini terasa berbeda? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam otak jenius Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, dibukanya pintu kayu bercat lavender-putih itu perlahan-lahan.

Sasuke terkesiap melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ruangan tersebut indah meski mungil. Warna lavender dan putih yang dipadukan sebagai cat dindingnya sangat serasi dan lembut. Terdapat sebuah ranjang dengan selimut berwarna lavender yang ditiduri oleh seseorang. Disebelah ranjang itu, ada sebuah meja kayu kecil yang dicat warna putih. Di atas meja itu, ada sebuah vas bunga bening dengan setangkai bunga lavender di dalamnya. Lavender tersebut tampak segar dan masih baru.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekati ranjang tersebut. Seorang gadis terbaring disana dengan mata terpejam. Selang infus tertanam di lengan kirinya. Surai indigo-nya yang panjang terjuntai. Kulit gadis itu terlihat pucat.

"Hei…?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Nona…?"

Sama seperti tadi. Tidak ada jawaban.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Tak disangka kulitnya sangat lembut. Gadis itu terlihat sangat rapuh seperti bunga _dandelion_, Sasuke sampai tidak tega untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi di sisi itu, pipinya terasa dingin. Seakan gadis itu sudah mati.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia berani menyentuh orang asing. Tubuhnya seakan bergerak sesuai instingnya.

"Anda tertidur?"

Biasanya Sasuke akan menghiraukan orang seperti ini, tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke ingin mengenal gadis ini lebih jauh. Ia seperti mengenal gadis ini… tapi siapa dia…?

"Hmm… sepertinya kau menemukannya ya?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat, seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berjas putih berdiri sambil bersandar di ambang pintu. Seorang dokter wanita yang tadi berada di ruangan ibunya menatapnya dengan ramah.

"Hmm… aku adalah dokter Tsunade, aku dokter yang menangani ibumu-" wanita itu melempar pandangan pada gadis berambut indigo itu, "-dan gadis ini. Mereka berdua adalah pasien spesialku."

Sasuke diam, ia menyimak kata-kata dokter wanita ini.

"Gadis ini namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Ia tinggal di ruangan ini sejak 11 tahun yang lalu," ujar Tsunade lagi. Ia berniat menjelaskan semuanya karena Sasuke sudah menemukan ruangan itu.

Sasuke terkejut, 11 tahun?! Itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama!

"Gadis ini mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami cedera otak yang serius. Tapi kami berhasil menanganinya. Luka-luka lain juga sudah sembuh. Hanya saja ia terus '_tertidur_' seperti ini…" kata Tsunade sedih.

"Tadinya, banyak keluarganya yang menjenguknya. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka pergi. Mereka tidak peduli pada Hinata. Dan kini satu-satunya orang yang merawatnya adalah aku. Hanya aku yang tau kamar ini dan akulah yang mengganti bunga lavender yang ada di kamar ini."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu belum mau terbangun dari 'tidurnya'…" ujar Tsunade lagi.

"Tapi kini aku mengetahuinya," sanggah Sasuke.

Tsunade mengangguk, "ano… bisakah aku memohon sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tolong jenguk Hinata sesering mungkin. Ajak dia bicara atau bawakan sesuatu. Dan tolong rahasiakan lokasi ruangan ini. Kumohon…" ujar Tsunade. Dokter wanita itu membungkuk 90 derajat.

Sasuke terkesiap, mengunjungi orang yang sekarat? Apa untungnya?

"Aku sudah menciptakan rumor 'lorong lavender' agar tidak ada orang yang menemukan ruangan ini, tetapi akhirnya kau malah mengetahuinya…" keluh Tsunade.

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal rumor itu. Aku hanya penasaran!" bantah Sasuke keras.

"Oleh karena itu, kau harus mengunjunginya. Itu tanggung jawabmu," ujar Tsunade lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia ragu. Tidak ada untungnya mengunjungi seorang gadis yang sedang koma kan? Tapi di lain sisi, Sasuke ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh.

Yah… sekalian jenguk ibu juga deh.

"Baiklah," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum lebar, "_arigatou gozaimasu!_"

"Hn…"

Dan sejak saat itulah, jalan kehidupan Sasuke berubah…

Biasanya sehabis pulang sekolah, Sasuke selalu pulang langsung kerumah dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Tapi kini kebiasaan rutin itu berubah total. Kini sehabis ia pulang sekolah, ia akan membeli tiga tangkai bunga. Dua tangkai bunga _chrysanthemum _ungu dan setangkai bunga anggrek putih.

Setelah itu, ia akan menjenguk ibunya dan memberikan ibunya setangkai bunga _chrysanthemum _ungu dan berbincang sedikit. Lalu ia akan menuju kamar bernomor 13 dan meletakkan dua tangkai bunga yang tersisa ke dalam vas. Sehabis itu, ia akan berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila. Entah membicarakan tentang sekolahnya, ibunya, keluarganya, bahkan masalahnya.

Si gadis tentu saja akan diam dan tidak merespon. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, justru baru kali ini ia bebas mengeluarkan segala beban yang ia tanggung sendiri. Ia selalu merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan segala _uneg-uneg _yang ia miliki. Sehabis bercerita panjang lebar, ia akan pulang dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Sasuke menemukan ruangan nomor 13 lorong lavender. Sejak ia bertemu dan 'berbicara' dengan gadis itu, sifatnya berubah secara perlahan. Ia tidak dingin dan kasar seperti sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak cuek kepada orang lain (kecuali fansnya). Kini ia mulai mau menghargai orang lain dan menolong orang lain yang mengalami kesulitan.

Seperti tadi sewaktu ia pulang sekolah dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Ia bertemu dengan nenek yang tampak kesulitan menyebrang. Dengan senang hati, pemuda itu menolong nenek tersebut menyebrangi jalan raya Konoha yang padat dan ramai.

"Terima kasih, nak. Sungguh baik budimu itu," ucap nenek tersebut. Nenek itu tersenyum ramah.

"Hn. Sama-sama nek," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Aku ingat ketika dulu aku mau menyebrang jalan ini, aku menyaksikan sebuah kecelakaan yang tragis dan menyeramkan. Kecelakaan itu hampir memakan jiwa seorang gadis kecil, nak," kata nenek itu lagi. Wajahnya terlihat takut dan khawatir.

Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan nenek ini, "kecelakaan?"

Nenek itu mengangguk, "ya. Kecelakaan 11 tahun lalu. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Seorang gadis kecil tertabrak oleh sebuah truk pasir. Gadis itu tadinya mau membantuku untuk menyebrang, tapi ia malah tertabrak… darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya, terutama kepalanya," ujar nenek itu sedih.

Sasuke terhenyak. Jangan-jangan… "maaf nek, apa nenek ingat ciri-ciri fisik gadis itu?"

Nenek itu tampak berpikir keras, "hmm… kalau tidak salah rambutnya pendek… warnanya hitam, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya indigo. Ia punya warna mata yang tidak biasa, yaitu putih. Hmm… tidak, lebih pantas disebut lavender," kata nenek itu sambil memegang dagunya. Berusaha menggali memori tentang gadis kecil baik hati itu.

Sasuke tidak percaya ini, semua yang diceritakan nenek itu hampir mirip dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Hinata. Apalagi ciri-ciri fisik yang sangat mendukung itu… tapi ia tidak mudah percaya dengan begitu saja. Ia harus mencari informasi tentang Hinata!

"Ah, maafkan nenek. Nenek terlalu asyik bercerita. Maaf ya. Terima kasih sudah menolong nenek," ujar nenek itu sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu pergi menjauh dari hadapan pemuda yang kini termangu di tepi jalan itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dokter Tsunade."

"E-eh… tapi beliau sedang ada praktek…"

"Aku ingin bertemu dia, sekarang!"

"E-err… baiklah. Akan kami usahakan…"

Klik!

Sasuke menghela napas, ia memasukkan telepon selulernya ke kantong celana biru tua kotak-kotaknya. Kembali ia tekuni bongkahan mesin berbentuk persegi panjang tipis dengan layar yang menyala. Ia butuh tambahan informasi tentang gadis ini. Sasuke melirik gadis yang tengah tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Napasnya teratur walaupun hawa ruangan tersebut seperti tak bernyawa.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu…?" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kau mencariku?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara dewasa itu. Jemarinya menari-nari dengan lincah diatas tombol _keyboard_ notebook-nya, "Hn."

Tsunade berjalan kearah pemuda itu. Ia berdiri di samping pemuda itu sambil merapikan bunga lavender, _chrysanthemum,_ dan anggrek yang terdapat di dalam vas bening yang terletak diatas meja kayu, "ada apa?"

"Benarkah Hinata merupakan putri sulung dari Hyuuga Corp. yang mengalami kecelakaan tabrakan dengan truk pasir di jalan raya yang terdapat di depan Konoha High School?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan layar notebook-nya. Tidak ada niatan untuk menatap wanita dengan umur berkepala lima itu.

"Eh?!" Tsunade terkesiap. Ia terkejut ketika mengetahui pemuda di hadapannya ini tahu segala hal yang tidak ia beritahu. Apalagi soal Hyuuga Corp.

"Apa aku benar?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik dokter wanita itu.

Tsunade mengangguk pelan, "tapi kini ia bukanlah 'Hyuuga Hinata'… keluarganya telah membuangnya."

"Kalau begitu, ketika ia bangun nanti namanya akan menjadi 'Uchiha Hinata'."

Tsunade tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tertawa pelan, "terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Sasuke mendengus, "aku tidak memujimu."

"Tapi aku mewakili Hinata menyampaikan perasaannya," kata Tsunade sambil tertawa, "Hinata bangunlah. Calon suamimu terus menungguimu, lho. Kasihan kalau ia menunggu terus."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada respon sedikitpun. Mati… seakan mati…

"Aku pulang dulu," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri dan menutup notebook-nya. Tsunade mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya. Setelah diyakininya pemuda itu keluar ruangan, ia berujar pelan.

"Kau lihat Hinata? Masih ada orang yang menyayangimu dan membutuhkanmu. Oleh karena itu, jangan mengalah pada kematian. Berjuanglah untuk terus hidup, Hinata. Bangunlah…"

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hn."

"Ah! Sasuke-san, aku memiliki kabar baik untukmu!"

"Hn."

"Keadaan Hinata-chan membaik! Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun!"

"!"

"Ah, sudah dulu ya. Sebenarnya sih aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu saja, hehehe. Maaf aku ada pasien. _Jaa ne_!"

Klik!

Sasuke memandang handphone-nya. Keadaan Hinata membaik? Syukurlah. Banyak hal yang harus ia tanyakan pada gadis itu.

Kini Sasuke semakin sering mengunjungi gadis itu. Dan menurut pantauan kesehatan Tsunade, kondisi gadis itu kian membaik. Sasuke pun semakin sering berbicara kepada gadis itu. Bahkan ia kini mulai berani menceritakan rahasianya. Ia pun sering tertawa maupun tersenyum ketika bersama gadis itu. Sesuatu yang sangat mustahil ia lakukan bila di hadapan perempuan lain.

"Yah, jadi begitulah. Murid-murid yang membenciku sering mengatakan kalau aku ini _homo _atau _gay_. Padahal aku hanya belum menemukan pendamping hidupku," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "tapi kini aku menemukan pendamping hidupku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Padahal baru sebulan kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Tapi aku merasa bahwa kita sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun. Sungguh aneh."

"Hinata, kumohon… bangunlah…" ujar Sasuke. Pemuda itu menunduk dalam. Entah kenapa ada rasa menusuk di hatinya ketika ia sadar bahwa Hinata yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah wadah tanpa jiwa. Ia menggenggam jemari kurus gadis itu.

"S-Sasu-ke-kun…"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat, dirasanya jemari kurus gadis itu balas menggenggam tangannya, walaupun genggaman tersebut lemah.

"Hi-Hinata?!"

Perlahan-lahan kelopak pucat itu terbuka. Sepasang pupil berwarna lavender muncul dibalik kelopak tersebut. Pupil tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Halo Sasuke-kun…" ucap gadis itu dengan lancar. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang indah. Suaranya terasa lembut dan merdu di telinga pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Kau… tahu aku?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Tetapi ia memasang wajah dinginnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "kau… selalu datang kemari kan? Wa-walaupun aku tertidur, aku dapat me-merasakannya. Ra-rasanya mimpiku j-jauh lebih indah jika kau ada di ruangan i-ini."

Sasuke diam, "berarti kau tahu segala yang kubicarakan disini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "tentu saja. Kau s-sungguh anak laki-laki yang manis, Sasuke-kun."

Tak ayal lagi, wajah pemuda _stoic _itu kini dihiasi oleh rona merah, "_u-urusai_!"

Hinata tertawa kecil. Tanpa sadar jemari mereka masih bertautan satu sama lain. Dengan terburu-buru, Hinata segera melepaskan genggamannya, "e-etto… _go-gomenne…_" ujar Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah.

Sasuke meraih jemari gadis itu dan kembali menggenggamnya, "_daijoubu…_"

Kali ini, pipi tirus nan pucat milik gadis itu merona merah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik juntaian tirai indigo-nya.

"Oh ya, jika kau terus mendengarkan keluhanku, kau pasti pernah mendengar ketika aku menceritakan rahasiaku, kan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

Perlahan gadis itu mengangguk.

… dan terlukislah sebuah seringai licik khas Uchiha yang membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab dan merahasiakannya dengan menjadi istriku!" titah pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu. Matanya menyiratkan sinar kesungguhan.

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, tak lama kemudian menggenanglah air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Ti-tidak… tidak mungkin…" isak gadis itu. Air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang manik lavendernya, "a-aku ini lumpuh… 11 tahun terus tertidur membuatku sulit menggerakkan anggota tubuhku…"

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar pemuda itu tegas.

Hinata berusaha menghapus air matanya, "ka-kau tidak tahu siapa aku…"

"Aku tahu kau. Kau adalah putri sulung pengusaha besar di Konoha. Yaitu Hyuuga Corp yang dijalankan oleh saudaramu yang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Kau punya seorang adik bernama Hanabi. Ayahmu bernama Hiashi Hyuuga, ia sudah pensiun. Kau dibuang oleh mereka, benar?" ujar Sasuke mantap.

Hinata tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia membiarkan air matanya itu mengalir ke pipinya. Ia sendiri bingung, apakah ini tangisan kesedihan atau kebahagiaan…

"K-Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya…" ujar gadis itu lagi. Berharap dengan ini, pemuda itu akan menyerah.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata. Sama seperti 11 tahun lalu," ujar Sasuke diiringi dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"A-apa?"

"11 tahun lalu, kau hanyalah bocah kecil yang memiliki rambut indigo pendek, iris lavender yang besar, dan selalu mengenakan dress putih selutut. Sewaktu pertemuan antar pengusaha, kaupun tetap berpenampilan seperti itu."

Hinata tersentak, ia ingat acara itu samar-samar… acara dimana ia bertemu dengan bocah Uchiha berambut model pantat ayam dengan iris hitam kelam. Ia ingat sekali bocah itu mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan mengajaknya bermain di taman belakang yang terdapat di Uchiha Mansion.

"K-K-Kau… Sasuke… Uchiha…?" ujar gadis itu tidak percaya. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dengan senyum tipisnya, ia mencium punggung tangan pucat milik gadis itu.

"_Gomen… gomenne… gomenne…_" ujar gadis itu berulang-ulang. Air mata mengalir deras, "maafkan aku yang telah menghilang selama 11 tahun ini…"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu, dihirupnya wangi lavender yang menempel di tubuh gadis mungil itu, "maafkan aku yang baru menemukanmu sekarang…"

Hinata menggeleng, bibirnya menciptakan sebuah senyuman yang hangat. Ia menatap pemuda itu.

_Akhirnya… akhirnya aku menemukannya… orang yang menyayangiku apa adanya. Sahabat pertamaku, Sasuke Uchiha. Sungguh aku bersyukur aku tidak mengalah pada kematian… Arigatou…_

_Akhirnya aku menemukannya, belahan jiwaku yang menghilang. Cinta pertamaku, Hinata Hyuuga. Aku bersyukur pada suatu kebetulan ini. Arigatou…_

Kedua insan itu saling bertukar senyum.

"_Will you marry me?_" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hinata tertawa pelan, gadis itu menggeleng. Disambut oleh tatapan kecewa pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kau harus lulus sekolah dulu dan menjadi orang sukses, akupun harus terapi dan belajar. Setelah itu semua selesai, baru aku mau menjadi seorang Uchiha," ucap Hinata lembut.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat dan menciptakan senyuman meremehkan, "baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat. Mulai hari ini aku adalah pacarmu. Tidak ada kata penolakan," ucap pemuda itu mutlak.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, gadis itu kembali terkikik pelan dan anggun.

"Aku tunggu 2 tahun lagi, _anata_…" ucap Hinata pelan. Sangaaaat pelan. Dan sayangnya, pendengaran pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya sangatlah peka. Dengan gesit, ia mencium dahi gadis itu.

Chu~

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, istriku," ucapnya senang. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah ringan. Meninggalkan gadis yang kini duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

*THE END*

*OMAKE*

"Selamat atas kelulusannya Sasuke-kun," ujar sebuah suara lembut nan halus diseberang sana.

"Ya, terima kasih. Sepulang dari acara kelulusan, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah sakit," kata pemuda yang mengenakan baju toga. Tangan kirinya memegang surat kelulusan yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang handphone hitam miliknya.

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu Sasuke-kun… _jaa ne_."

"Hmm… _jaa_," PIP! Sambungan telepon pun diputuskan. Pemuda pemilik rambut dan iris yang berwarna senada itu menatap jari manis kirinya yang kini terbalut oleh cincin emas berukir dengan sebuah batu amethyst di tengahnya. Cincin yang mirip juga dimiliki gadisnya. Hanya saja, bukan batu amethyst yang menghiasi permukaan cincin tersebut, tapi sebuah batu onyx hitam kelam.

"Sasuke!" seru seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Ibu!" Sasuke berlari ke arah wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan perasaan bangga yang meluap-luap.

"Syukurlah kau lulus, dengan predikat 'siswa teladan' pula. Ini pasti berkat Hinata-chan!" seru wanita itu semangat.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "mungkin…"

_Mungkin, tanpa kau aku tidak akan seperti ini. Aku akan terus menjadi batu karang yang tidak punya perasaan dan dingin. Aku akan terus menanggung semuanya sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan sebahagia ini…_

"Ayo kita jemput Hinata-chan!" ujar wanita itu sambil memasuki mobil hitam mereka. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

"Ke Rumah Sakit Konoha!"

*(Really)THE END!*

A/N: Hualoooo~ *niup debu di laptop* sudah lama tidak mengetik dan ternyata gaya bahasa Hika berubah total –w- "a

Bagi yang nggak kenal Hika, it's fine~ toh Hika jarang muncul juga disini. Btw, tadinya mau buat dua fict (soalnya gak ikut SHDL kemarin). Tapi gak jadi gara-gara tugas numpuk. Maklum… anak IPA (tapi jiwa IPS) –w-

Tapi Hika nyempetin bikin ini lho~ Phobia kayaknya hiatus dulu orz. Tapi kalau ada waktu selang, Hika akan berusaha update! -# contoh anak IPA tapi jiwa IPS XDDDD

Okay, sekian dulu perjumpaan kita! Sampai jumpa lagi readers tersayang~ :*

Jika ingin mereview, tinggal pencet tombol biru dibawah. Kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Dibaca- Hika senang, Direview- Hika tambah senang~

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
